


Santa

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Drabble, Eggnog, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Three dads try to explain Santa for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.23. What’s so great about Santa? I hear he only comes once a year.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Santa

“What’s so great about Santa, I hear he only comes once a year.”

Dean sputtered his eggnog while Sam and Castiel trimmed the tree. They were still recovering from their Turkey coma when Jack insisted they decorate the Bunker. Jack’s dads were happy to tell him about Santa, but Jack didn’t understand.

Christmas wasn’t about how often Santa came - honestly, the Winchesters and their angel could do without the Tupla knowing where the Bunker was. It was about the spirit of giving, and that’s what they were going to instill in the Nephilim, as soon as Dean got more eggnog.


End file.
